


The Champ And His Girl

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A Pokémon sword and shield rp
Relationships: LeonxRegina
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Leon sat on the hotel bed with Regina and smiled softly. "Having fun?" He asked and smiled  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Thanks XD

"Yeah I am. How about you Leon?" Regina asked smiling at him stroking his knuckles.

Gordie had his arm casually draped above her on his sofa as he watched tv with her. He smirked at what was on tv.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
No problem XD)

Leon nodded. "I am since I have you with me." He smiled and ran his hand through Regina's hair

Chloe moved closer to Gordie and giggled as they watched tv. "This show is so stupid."  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Regina still blushed and got embarrassed even after when they confessed their love to each other and they had been dating for a month.

Gordie sensed and felt this as he nodded in agreement and he moved his arm to wrap around her shoulder now. He secretly had a thing for her.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
"Aww,your blushing~" Leon chuckled and kissed Regina's cheek

Chloe rested her head on Gordie's shoulder and smiled softly   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
"L-Leon! I l-love you so much I think now is time to take it to the next level!" Regina said stuttering nervously.

Gordie squeezed her shoulder with his hand affectionately as he now turned his head to look at her through his shades.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
"By doing what baby?~" Leon asked and purred softly

Chloe blushed lightly when Gordie held her close. She squeaked slightly. "I-I like you Gordie! So much!" She exclaimed  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
"M-making love!" Regina squeaked out blushing beet red as she looked away from him.

"The feelings mutual baby cakes," Gordie cooed to her and made her look at him kissing her lips softly.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
"Say no more baby~" Leon purred and crawled on top of Regina and placed kisses all over her neck

Chloe smiled softly and kissed him back while wrapping her arms around his neck  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Regina could not help but let out moans and mewls for her hot n sexy boyfriend.

Gordie bit her bottom lip gently but not causing her to bleed as he molded his lips deeper to his.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Leon purred softly and bit down on her neck softly

Chloe moaned softly as he brought her closer to him. She mewled softly when he bit down on her bottom lip

Regina moaned softly as she shuddered and her body shivered in pure lust and in pleasure.

Gordie French kissed her entwining and wrapping his tongue around her own dominating the kiss.

Leon started to grab at Regina's Brea and he squeezed them softly

Chloe moaned in pleasure as Gordie started to french kiss her

Good morning XD)  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Morning XD 

Regina gasped and squeaked as well after that as she arched her back and gripped and rubbed his crotch.

Gordie then came out on top and while he fondled and played with her tits he suckled hickeys deep across her neck.

"you're so adorable~" Leon purred and traced his fingers around Regina's breast. "I could just eat you up~" he groaned as she gripped onto his cock  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Are you mad at me I am sorry but bras greatly bother me for my ocs and for me in real life because of my SID disability I am sorry again  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
It's no problem at all really. Besides that was kinda my fault for forgetting about Regina not wearing bras  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Ok thanks for being awesome XD   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
No prob XD)  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Regina mewled in response to that as she held his head even closer to her chest.

Gordie traced and nibbled and nipped bruises across her shoulders as well pinching her nipples.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Leon moved closer to Regina's chest and softly bit down on her left breast while rubbing her right nipple

Chloe mewed softly and leaned her head back in pleasure

Regina elicited a squeak followed by a mewl like a feline as se arched her back rubbing his hair and scalp.

Gordie did the same thing to her shoulders doing trails of miles of love marks across her smooth soft silky skin. His hands wandered down to her inner thighs caressing them like a glove.

Leon smirked and placed his mouth on her other breast. He did the same thing that he did to her left breast while rubbing her nipple. He trailed his hands towards her back and started to rub it

Chloe whimpered softly as she buried her head into Gordie's shoulder. While she did that she started to nibble it and licked it softly  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Regina could not help but orgasm and leak her fluids out of her vagina at this as she was getting so aroused at that moment she whimpered too.

Gordie grunted at this as he took off all of her clothes leave her ripe bare and naked beneath him as he took a tit into his mouth sucking in the rosy perky bud.

Leon pulled away from Regina's breasts and started to take off his pants. He threw them to the side and started to grind against Regina's pussy

Chloe gasped softly and leaned her head back as Gordie sucked on her breasts  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Regina elicited out a grunt and a squeak as she took her bottoms and underwear off too leaving her naked.

Gordie made that nipple pop and harden with his teeth as he then suckled on the other helpless perky globe next.

Leon smriked and started to take off the rest of his clothes. Once he threw his pants and underwear to the side,he rubbed his cock against her pussy

"G-gordie~ stop teasing me~" she mewled and wrapped her legs around the blonde haired gym leader  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Uh Raihan? Lol you mean Leon XD   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Regina mewled softly at that as she just wanted him to stop teasing her and just get on with it already.

Gordie nodded and he took off his boxers and pants and he rammed himself into her burying deep into her.

Regina mewled softly at that as she just wanted him to stop teasing her and just get on with it already.

Gordie nodded and he took off his boxers and pants and he rammed himself into her burying deep into her.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Welp.... Yeah,yeah that's what I meant XD

Leon nodded and slowly pushed his cock inside her and started to thrust inside her. He moaned in pleasure and buried his head into her neck

Chloe moaned loudly and leaned her head back while gripping onto his back. "G-gordie!!~" she moaned out  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Regina moaned and groaned out as stung her eyes because he just deflowered her.

Gordie softly and gently started to thrust inside her as he gripped onto her hips grunting.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Leon groaned softly and thrusted faster inside Regina 

Chloe wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled herself closer to him  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Regina whimpered now as she was mot feeling any more pain scratching him.

Gordie then slammed rougher faster and harder into her than ever before as he groaned.

Leon groaned softly as he went deeper inside Regina. He pulled her closer to him and sucked and licked at her neck,leaving hickeys

Chloe clawed at his back as he went deeper inside her. She ran a hand through his hair and placed a kiss on his lips

Regina wrapped her legs around his waist as she stroked his hair and petted it also while moaning and whimpering too.

Gordie groaned as his hips grinded into hers creating slapping noises as he caused friction too.

Leon thrusted deeper inside of Regina and moaned loudly

Chloe moaned loudly and placed a passionate kiss on his lips  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
I’ll rp with you later   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Okay  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Regina moaned and she scratched his shoulders shuddering.

Gordie was hitting her flower after he found it and he then thrusted and pounded it repeatedly.

Leon moans softly and goes deeper into Regina's g-spot

"Gordie!!~" Chloe moans loudly and claws at his back as he continues  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Regina orgasmed and she whimpered softly panting too afterwards.

Gordie hit it one last time and he then orgasmed deeply into her with his seeds.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few more thrusts,Leon finally released his load inside her. He pulled out of her and panted softly. "That was good~"

Chloe moaned loudly when he released his load inside her. She leaned her head back in pleasure and moaned softly  
Today at 5:24 am  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Sorry I never responded got shield yesterday and I was playing it all night  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Regina panted and she was breathless as she stroked his long ass sexy hair.

Gordie pulled out of her and he pulled her against him after wrapping his arms around her.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Leon panted softly then leaned into Regina's touch when she played with his hair

"I love you Gordie." Chloe panted and wrapped her arms around him

“I love you so much my hero Leon!” Regina cooed to him nuzzling his neck.

“And I love you too baby,” Gordi cooed back to her nibbling in her earlobe.

"I love you more baby." Leon purred soft and nuzzled Regina back. "You did so good baby~"

"Good." Chloe giggled softly and leaned against Gordie. "I'm tired." She yawned softly  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
After hearing that Regina smiled and she fell asleep in his arms.

Gordie laid down on the couch with her putting a blanket over them and fell asleep.  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Leon carefully laid down next to her and covered them up with a blanket. "Goodnight love."

Chloe smiled softly and fell asleep when Gordie laid down with her

The next morning Regina woke up and she yawned and stretched gazing at her lover who laid beside her.

Gordie woke up opening his eyes as he yawned too and he nuzzled his lovers shoulders affectionately.

Leon yawned softly as he slowly started to wake up. He rolled over and looked at Regina. "Morning love." He mumbled

Chloe nuzzled Gordie back softly and smiled in her sleep  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
“Morning my Champ!” Regina cooed to him stroking his cheek and even nuzzling his hair.

Gordie groaned and he asked her in her sleep if she wanted to sleep some more.

"Good morning love." Leon whispered and nuzzled her back

Chloe shrugged and told him that she was fine with whatever  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Hey back sorry been busy  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Regina whimpered at his nuzzling and she gazed deeply into his eyes.

Gordie sat up and got off of the couch put his clothes on and he went to the kitchen.   
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
If you want to stop the rp we can)

Leon looked back at her and smiled

Chloe yawned softly and put her clothes back on. She followed Gordie into the kitchen

Regina just snuggled against him still laying in bed with him.

Gordie asked her if she wanted his famous pancakes his mom Melony and his siblings loved.

Leon purred softly and smiled

Chloe nodded in response and said yes  
FlavorOfTheCentury's avatar  
Regina got out of bed got dressed and was gonna head down for breakfast.

Gordie was making his pancakes and pretty soon he was all done putting them on plates too.


End file.
